


Maybe It's Not So Bad

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Dominant Oz, First Times, M/M, Mentions of Alice/B-Rabbit, Mentions of Sharon Rainsworth, Mentions of Xerxes Break, Punishments, Seme Gilbert, Smut, Submissive Gilbert, Teasing, Uke Oz, mentions of Reim Lunettes - Freeform, ozbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: After being called out suddenly, and in an urgent manner, what could Gilbert Nightray possibly expect that his master has to say to him?





	Maybe It's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I made another already~ I...am not addicted. Probably. Writing OzBert is so fun though— Definitely expect more, and enjoy~

A cold breeze swept up the backside of Gilbert Nightray's overcoat, and a shiver went down his spine. Normally he wouldn't have expected to be traveling to Pandora Headquarters by foot—especially when the snow he trudged in was up to his calves—but it was a sudden and urgent-seeming request from his beloved master, Oz Vessalius, so he had no right to decline.

The man fixed his scarf over his mouth, covering the previous breaths that had escaped into wisps of white flurries before his lips. His cheeks were red, along with the tips of his ears, though this time it wasn't from the constant embarrassment and teasing he received from his master, but from the bitter sting of the cold air. 

It didn't feel much better though, and he still preferred the teasing over winter anyway.

Looking up, Gil could see the faint glow of oil lamps that were hung outside the walls of the building. From where he stood—a ways away, mind you—the valet could see a light from the room he presumed to be Oz's, as it looked about the area where it was from the inside.

For a moment he wondered just what Oz could've needed from him, and why. But then...Gilbert let the thoughts slip away, smiling just at how he was needed by Oz and that he hadn't been discarded by the teen.

It was...nice, at the very least.

Once the man reached the front doors, he stepped inside, brushing off a bit of the snow that clung to his pants beforehand out of common courtesy.

A greeting of, 'Oh, hello there Raven,' came from Reim Lunettes, a worker in close relations to Xerxes Break—who Gilbert wasn't very fond of. 

Many times that careless 'clown,' as Alice had called him, had brought Oz extremely close to his death, which ticked Gilbert off. That said, his childish antics also drove the valet crazy—teasing him on his one-sided love that he had for his master, which he hoped was unknown, aside from Break.

After greeting Reim in return, Gilbert made his way down the hall towards the staircase. It was quiet today, thankfully, but it made him a bit confused as to why Oz had sounded so urgent when he had talked before.

Well...it doesn't matter now, I suppose, Gilbert thought to himself, letting out a sigh. He reached Oz's room without any major setbacks—ignoring the small greeting with Reim before—and knocked on the door, calling out a soft, 'Oz?'

From inside, the blond sat on his bed with crossed legs until he heard the knock from the wooden door echo throughout, gasping. He jumped up, opening the door quickly, yanking his friend into the room by the folds of his shirt before shutting the door behind him once again.

"Gil!" Oz scolded his valet. "Didn't I tell you to be here earlier?" His foot tapped impatiently, as if he was certainly angry—hands placed on his hips with fingers drumming against the skin.

This surprised the other, and anxiety washed over the man. What could he have possibly done? Would being late send his master into such anger? There was no way that was right....

"O-Oz, I'm sorry," Gilbert muttered out uncertainly, shrinking back underneath his master's glare. This would definitely turn out bad—the man could just tell....

The blond clicked his tongue, smirking slightly yet discreetly as he stepped closer and closer—Gil moving in suit, away and away— until the man was pressing his back against the wall. "Are you?" Oz asked, sliding his tongue along his lips as if he were about to feast on a meal set before him.

This definitely caused the valet to panic. The look on his master's face was different from his usual teasing, but...this was certainly Oz teasing him. He knit his brow together in confusion at the new type of display Oz was putting on. It was...difficult to describe, if anything.

The teen traced his fingers along the man's chest, his breathing suddenly very clear and slow to Gilbert. He undid the knot of the tie-like fabric that was draped around the older's neck, pulling it off in a delicate way. 

The valet's voice choked in his throat, unable to speak at these actions. Just what in God's name was Oz thinking of doing...?!

Not really thinking, Gil pushed Oz away from him. Upon noticing what he had done, he quickly apologized.

"Er, Oz, I-I'm sorry—" The man choked out, quickly moving to the side and placed a hand on the said blond's shoulder. "Y-you just...surprised me...." The second statement was weaker, as if he was unsure of his answer. The realization of that confused him, but Gil brushed it off, as he was more worried about his master and possible punishments for shoving him away so harshly.

A disappointed hum came from the master, and he shook his head all while pulling Gilbert's hand from his shoulder. With another smirk reforming on his lips, Oz took his friend's hand and started to lick lewdly at the digits attached to it. His bright green gaze made its way up to meet Gil's golden one, the valet's face bright red at the action.

W-what's going on?! I-is this some kind of prank?! Gilbert's thoughts went rampant—he couldn't fathom why the teen had thought to do this to him, or even to do this kind of thing at all!

He didn't know what to do—pull away and earn a scolding and more teasing, or leave his arm still and endure whatever might happen next? Both seemed terrible at this point. It was a lose-lose situation.

Oz was extremely delighted when he noticed that his valet wasn't moving away, and so he took the fingers out of his mouth and instead tugged on Gil's wrist.

"C'mon~" The teen guided his friend towards his bed, and he could clearly see how Gilbert was flushing dark red as he figured out what was actually, truly going on.

Oz pulled off his friend's overcoat next, leaving soft butterfly kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Gil's head was spinning. Just what had he gotten himself into...? He couldn't figure that out, let alone why Oz had started to play with him like this. It was all...just so confusing.

The rook grew colder as the last layer of clothing covering the man's chest was discarded. The soft crackle of fire which burned in the corner of the room—which he had failed to notice was lit before—didn't seem to be helping much.

The valet's heart pounded in his chest, and it was a miracle his master hadn't heard it and teased him for that yet.

The teen dragged his hands along Gil's chest, smirking up at him.

"You're mine, Gil~" He purred out, his voice low with arousal. Glancing down, the man could see that clearly.

Well....

Gilbert swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away, afraid to move or say anything at this point. He was unsure what he felt about the whole situation anyway.

This is totally wrong, isn't it...? The valet thought, his breaths speeding up as Oz—with a chuckle—started to grind his erection down against Gil's leg for friction. His face burned with shame—seriously, what the hell made his beloved master act this way?!

Soft moans escaped from behind the barrier of the blond's lips, small pants slipping out as well. He was undeniably enjoying the sensation of being rubbed against his friend's leg through his pants—his expression was lewd enough to show that much.

Gilbert felt like he was going to explode. This was...so embarrassing! How could Oz do this to him—? He felt strangely...aroused though....

No! The man shook his head quickly at that. There's no way I'm aroused...! I—I do love Oz, but he's just teasing me again! He's going to be disgusted if I....

The thought trailed off when he noticed—Oz's grinding had indeed aroused him, and it was clearly seen through his trousers.

Ah...I want to die, Gilbert thought finally after a moment of realization, covering his face with his hands. The blond would stop now, get grossed out, and scold him—he was sure.

However, noticing that Gil was aroused didn't make him disgusted. Instead, Oz grinned through another moan and stopped his hips, shuddering slightly with the halt of pulsing pleasure. He moved in between Gilbert's legs, sliding down the zipper to his pants.

"Gil," the teen mumbled against the skin of his neck, leaving soft kisses there as the man tilted his head back with a groan of embarrassment—the blond could only describe it as cute, as Gil usually was to him. Though now, he did have an aura about him that just screamed...hot. "Gil, I want you...."

A shiver was sent down the valet's spine at that—he wasn't...serious, was he? Oh, but God, did it seem like he was.... Was there any escape at this point? Gilbert couldn't really tell, and honestly, he didn't want to know now.

Even if the blond was teasing or leading him on, Gilbert wanted a taste of his insides at least once. He could be discarded and hated afterward, but if now was his chance....

"Oz," the man whispered in return, blush still prominent on his cheeks as ever, "g-go ahead...."

The teen was a bit shocked that he agreed so easily—which honestly took the fun out of teasing him to the point where he would say something like 'I'm not a prude! I'll prove it!' and then they would resume their special activities—but it didn't bother him too much, as he was still getting what he wanted in the end.

"Good~" Oz grinned and tugged off his valet's pants, starting to gently massage his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Seeing the man tense and let out small whimpers of pleasure showed his dominance in the situation, which pleased him—though he also knew his body was much too small to actually give Gil any physical pleasure other than touching him with his hands. That was a setback of course, but he had—shamefully—prepared himself beforehand for that specific reason.

Biting his lip, the blond continued massaging his friend until he got bored—which wasn't that long. Sure, it might've seemed rude or selfish at the time, but he assumed they would both feel better and be satisfied with the actual thing....

But first, the teen had to slide off Gil's boxers, seeing him flinch in slight pain when he tugged too quickly at the fabric. It was so cute, he couldn't lie, and let out a small giggle before reaching over to the nightstand where a rather suspicious-looking bottle of oil sat. 

Gilbert glanced over, eyes covered halfway by the skin that he was having trouble keeping up. He hadn't noticed the bottle before—that was when he realized that he actually did focus too much on Oz. Perhaps if his master had been absent from the room he would have noticed the strange placement of the object beforehand.

The master coated his fingers in the oil, making sure he wouldn't spill any before wrapping his slick palm around his valet's eager cock. He started to jerk his hand up and down in a slow yet steady motion, watching in amusement as Gilbert gasped and twisted his expression with the newly-found pleasure. 

It felt so good—Oz's fingers wrapped around his length, pulling and moving quickly against his sensitive skin. He didn't know how easily it was to succumb to pleasure until now...especially since it was Oz—that made it even more easy to obey and let out moans at every movement of his hand.

Oz grinned, pulling away once he had coated enough of Gil's cock in the oil. He then tugged off his own shorts—boxers quickly following—and coated two fingers in the oil before he slid one in easily due to his earlier preparations. It wasn't long before he was able to fit another, and then stretched himself out to the point where the blond was gasping and pushing against his fingers.

But he refrained from going too far—Oz knew he had something better waiting for him, and it would be a waste to hit his climax for something as simple as fingering himself. It would be...a low moment for himself as well....

The teen jerked his hand away quickly, snapping his mental state back to normal instead of having pleasure sweep through his mind. It was difficult to deny the overwhelming bliss that came with it, but he would save it for Gil, his special little valet~

He then climbed onto Gilbert's lap. The man was twitching from being denied anymore pleasure, and that was easy for Oz to empathize with him on that. He had to spread his legs a bit more for Gil to see—as well as to properly slide down onto his cock. 

It hurt—he wasn't really prepared for that. It took a moment for the teen to scramble his thoughts together before nodding absentmindedly to himself anyway, starting to roll his hips down onto Gilbert's lap.

That's when it started to feel really good. Immense pleasure wiped away any other thoughts—all the blond could really think about was how good it felt and that Gil seemed to be enjoying it as well. That got him to move faster, and soon enough the valet was pushing his hips up in time with Oz's.

"G-Gil," the name was moaned out through Oz's pink lips and he tilted his head slightly while sliding down on the man's cock.

Gilbert shuddered at how his name sounded—a moan that had a choked sound of pleasure hanging on the edge. It was beautiful to hear, nonetheless, and he couldn't help himself from leaning up to leave multiple dark love-marks along the skin of the teen's neck and collarbone.

Oz would probably have to hide those later, otherwise someone was likely to scold the boy—most likely Sharon Rainsworth, or just Alice out of pure curiosity to what they were and what they meant.

The valet was unsure how his master would actually answer that question, and he was curious now as well, but the task at hand was more demanding and Gilbert couldn't let his thoughts drift.

Finding the sweet spot inside of the blond was what got them both even more riled up—the pulsating pleasure in Oz's gut was driving him insane and he felt like he was going crazy from it, while Gil was getting more and more turned on by how his master could barely get any words out through his moans and mewls. Only gasps of 'more' and 'Gil' were heard from the blond, and it was the first time that Gilbert actually presumed himself to have the upper hand. 

Not like he would actually use it. A scolding from Oz wasn't worth the risk—embarrassment was much worse, and he could deal with being dominated like this once, if not again....

"I-I'm—!" Sticky white fluid sprayed onto both of their chests when Oz orgasmed, unable to hold himself back anymore. And his expression while doing so, along with the twisting and clenching of his body around Gil's cock set the man over the edge as well, filling his master's insides with sinful fluids.

Panting, the teen wrapped his arms around Gil, and the valet was a bit surprised. Then, he realized that...the room was freezing cold.

Wrapping his arms around Oz as well, the man sighed softly at the whole situation. It seemed unreal, to be frank.

"Gil," Oz whispered, pecking the said man's lips when he had the chance. A smile crept onto the blond's face, and he pulled back slowly, standing. He was unsteady for a moment, but it didn't take long for the teen to balance and grab a large blanket that hadn't been dirtied by their actions, and then wrap it around himself.

"It's cold, so come over here." The blond wandered over to where the fireplace was still ablaze, flickering every so often from the unfixable opening in the nearby window where cold wind flowed through.

Blinking, Gilbert nodded at his master. It was...a childish request, the man decided, but it was cute. He got up and awkwardly walked over, sitting next to the master with his hands covering obvious areas of his body. 

Oz could only laugh at that, tugging his friend a bit closer before he draped the blanket around Gil as well.

"There," he muttered triumphantly, "now we're both cozy and warm." He smiled up at Gilbert, leaning against him a bit.

"Mmn...." The valet let out a soft hum, as he didn't know how else to verbalize his reply.

Things were quiet for a while, and soon enough Gil looked down only to find that Oz had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"Oz...." A small laugh escaped the man's lips, and he pulled the blond closer, resting his head against Oz's own—which lied against the valet's shoulder.

And then, Gil thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay like this....


End file.
